


The One in Vegas

by KarryBeta



Category: Friends (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Challenge Response, F/M, Friendship/Love, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Short One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta
Summary: When Kara Danvers comes to visit Barry Allen in Vegas, things take an unexpected twist.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The One in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Well, the next of our Karry Challenges start today; and also kicks off our Winter Schedule! Enjoy this different type of challenge. Rules and prompt at the end.
> 
> Note 2: This does take place in an completely alternate reality away from the TV shows (Kara is powerless here, or at least doesn't have her powers in Vegas), and if you can't tell by the title, is based on a certain plotline from Friends.

The One in Vegas

Barry Allen had lived in Vegas all of his life – his parents had moved there when his mother was pregnant with him, and they'd never looked back. He'd had a good life there so far, albeit slightly lonely. At least he had made friends in Winn Schott Junior, who's father owned a casino there, and Cisco, who was a bit of a nomad but still fun.

Kara Danvers meanwhile had grown up in Midvale near Metropolis with her sister, Alex. She'd had a pleasant life and as a school graduation present from their parents, the family had booked to go to Vegas.

While there, at the age of eighteen, Kara and Barry had met in that place of wealth, falling head over heels for one another. It had been hard though when Kara had gone back to Midvale, but they'd kept in touch ever since and even started dating long distance, chatting on the phone and online ever since.

Three years since they'd met, Kara and Alex were coming back to Vegas. Barry was so excited about it that he was waiting for her at the airport, keenly looking for the long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He ran to her when she turned up, her sister Alex still with her but that didn't matter as he and Alex hugged politely.

"It's been so long," Barry now stated, sharing a look with Kara as he led them to the taxicab he had waiting.

"I'm so glad to be back," Kara said, eyes only for Barry now as Alex smirked.

"Where are you staying? Barry asked.

"Montecito Resort and Casino... like last time," Kara stated wryly, Barry smirking at that – he and her had officially hooked up there while Alex had been with her parents.

"How's Winn and Cisco?" Alex spoke up at this, having got on well with Barry's friends. They got into the taxi at this, telling the driver where to go.

"They're good. Winn's in the process of taking over the businesses and Cisco is… well, Cisco," Barry chuckled at this. He was a bit of a drifter, after all, living off his friends and couch-surfing for years.

"Hey," Kara voiced. "It's been three years."

"Three years?" Barry paused.

"Yeah, Kara and I were saying about it on the plane," Alex added. "Three years since we were last here, since we met you."

"Oh," Barry smirked at this.

"Happy three-year anniversary," Kara smirked back.

"You've been dating that long," Alex whistled, pleasantly.

"And they said Long Distance wouldn't work," Kara stated.

"Actually… you said it wouldn't work," Barry pointed out.

"Well, I was wrong," Kara leaned over and kissed Barry at this.

…

That evening, Alex had gone off with Cisco to see some of the sights Vegas had to offer, while Barry took Kara to a neighbouring casino – Kara wanted to gamble.

They were at the Craps table when Barry felt lucky.

"Alright, if I win this, I'm buying everyone a steak dinner!" he stated, rolling the die as the group around the table cheered.

"Do you even have any money?" Kara muttered in Barry's ear as he, indeed, won; the table roared their approval.

"This is Vegas, of course I do," Barry laughed.

"Okay then," Kara chuckled. "In that case, if I win this, I'm getting us the biggest suite in this place!" There was another roar of approval from the table. "Wait, wait," Kara stated quickly. "Us – Barry and me," She emphasized. The people around the table were too drunk or full of joy that they didn't care, anyway.

She succeeded, causing the round of cheers from the table once more. She shared a look to Barry with this.

"Our luck…" Barry muttered, his head spinning now. "Okay, okay…" there was a hush around the table now, people getting it was important. "If I roll a hard eight, we get married."

There was a wolf whistle from the dealer as Kara's eyes went wide.

"Wow. This just got interesting..." Kara muttered, taking a breath. "Okay. Okay, if you roll a hard eight, we get married."

"Okay," Barry took a breath, shaking the die as he rolled it on the table.

"Two fours; hard eight!" the dealer announced, to a hushed silence around the table.

"Right," Kara stated calmly, "we're getting married!"

There was a cheer around the table as Kara moved to kiss Barry.

"Let's get married," Barry stated, as the pair claimed their prize, Barry being patted on the back as he and Kara moved off.

"Wait, wait," Kara stated suddenly, causing Barry to pause. "We need something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue."

"Well…" Barry paused himself. "I have an old condom in my wallet, that would work."

"Probably not…" Kara chuckled, "but it works for our 'old'. Now we just need the others."

"Gift shop," Barry stated, leading her to the gift shop as Kara frowned, looking around. "Ooh, this…" Barry stated, grabbing a blue sweater and handing it to Kara. "Quick, take it."

"But that's stealing!" Kara hissed, looking around – no one was watching them, and the security camera was pointing the other way.

"No, we're just borrowing it," Barry insisted. "It's new, blue and now borrowed," he stated as Kara laughed, putting the shirt under her own and pausing as it made her look pregnant.

"Yeah, not yet," Barry stated, staring at her fake baby bump and leading her out of the gift shop.

…

The couple walked into the Little White Chapel next to the casino they had been in, Kara now wearing the blue sweater than conceal it.

"Hi," Barry stated pleasantly, his stomach now having butterflies as he reached the receptionist who was on the computer, "we'd like one wedding please."

"Do you want to get married now or later?" the woman behind the counter droned lazily.

"Erm, now…?" Barry said, sharing a look with Kara at this, wondering if she really wanted to go through with the wedding.

"Sure. That'll be $99 but you'll have to wait – there's a couple in there already," she sighed as Barry nodded, taking out his credit card.

Before he could insert it into the waiting machine, however, the doors to the main chapel burst open and familiar laughter was heard. Barry span around, Kara grabbing his arm as they saw Alex and Cisco laughing, clearly drunk.

"We did it!" Alex laughed drunkenly, not taking in Kara and Barry through the alcohol.

"Yes we did, Mrs Cisco," Cisco laughed at this.

"Ooh, I like that, Mr Alex," Alex laughed back as they stumbled out of the chapel, leaving only silence in their wake.

"Yeah, we do get quite a few drunk weddings…" the receptionist pointed out, shaking Kara and Barry out of their sudden reverie. "So, $99…?"

"Sorry," Kara was the one to say this, her feeling of excitement gone now she'd seen her sister making a big mistake, "but we can't."

"Agreed," Barry stated, taking Kara's arm now and dragging her out of the chapel.

"We've got to find Cisco and Alex," Kara stated quickly.

"And sober them up!" Barry added, Kara agreeing to that.

…

The next morning, Kara was waiting as Alex stirred in her bed next to Kara's – Alex and Winn had be found snogging in a bush near the chapel and, after some protesting, Barry and Kara has separated them; Barry taking Cisco to his place and Kara taking Alex back to their hotel room. Alex had collapsed into sleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

"Good morning, Mrs Cisco," Kara spoke, dryly as Alex moaned.

"Mrs Cisco? What…?" Alex muttered, rubbing her head groggily. "Man, how much did I drink?"

"Took much, it seemed," Kara folded her arms at this. "Care to explain?"

"Well… I remember Cisco taking me to drinks before we went to find the little Eiffel Tower that they have here… then I took him to drinks… I think we got into a drinking competition and then…" Alex's voice fell at that as she shrugged, sitting up in bed.

"And then the pair of you got married," Kara stated simply.

"Nah, we'd never do that," Alex shook her head, instantly regretting it at her skull throbbed in protest. "Cisco's sweet and all but… but…" she looked at Kara at this and blinked, fuzzy memories starting to come back through the hangover haze. "Oh, god..."

"He has very little to do with it," Kara chuckled. "But I've already spoken to Laurel Lance – apparently you can get an annulment which is less paperwork and less money than a divorce."

"Damn," Alex muttered. "Wait, why were you in the chapel?" she could recall momentarily seeing her sister and Barry in the reception room now she thought back. At the time she'd been too drunk to care or question.

"We urm… you invited us," Kara made that up on the spot, not meeting Alex's eyes. "It's how we knew."

"Damnit," Alex sighed, taking the bait. "Vegas…" she muttered as Kara chuckled nervously, taking a water bottle from the minibar fridge to give to her sister.

…

Kara was having lunch with Barry now in the hotel's restaurant. Alex was recovering in bed all day and Cisco likewise; she had told Barry about the annulment plans and he'd conceded.

"…although Alex is out of $99 now, but that's not the end of the world," Kara was saying; Cisco never had enough money and drunken Alex had insisted on paying for the wedding.

"Did we do right?" Barry voiced, finally.

"By not getting married?" Kara guessed.

"I mean… yeah," Barry muttered. "Seeing Cisco and Alex like that and everything," he didn't meet Kara's eyes at this.

"We decided to get married on a whim… it's not like there was a spiritual sign or anything," Kara pointed out.

"Yeah," Barry nodded, encouragingly, "if we were to get married, there'd be a sign, like… what if we did Craps again, or a slot machine!" he noticed the few machines lining the restaurant's wall, taking a coin out of his pocket as Kara followed his train of thought, "If I get all cherries or something, that would be a spiritual sign for sure."

"Go on," Kara encouraged, not certain on what to think as Barry put the coin in the machine and pulled the handle. The dials seemed to take forever to go around and finally stopped on three lemons instead.

"Oh," Barry didn't know what to say.

"Three in a row," Kara bit her lip. "But it's not cherries – you said cherries!"

"Yes, I did, darn it!" Barry jumped onto this excuse, beginning to wonder if he really did want to get married to Kara as he added quickly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kara muttered in quick response; they returned to their table but suddenly neither felt hungry. "I should go and check on Alex," she decided, standing up again.

"Good idea, I'll come with," Barry stated, feeling guilty as they reached the elevator and pressed the up button – Kara and Alex's room further up in this hotel complex.

"You did say cherries," Kara repeated, "not lemons."

"Exactly," Barry nodded, "it's not like that was a sign or… any… thing," the doors had just opened, and a priest stood there, holding the bible.

"Good afternoon," the man nodded to them politely as he got out of the elevator. Kara and Barry remained frozen on the spot.

"Not a sign," Barry spoke first as he held out an arm to stop the doors closing.

"No. Just a coincidence," Kara stated as they entered the elevator and Kara pressed the button for her floor.

The ride up seemed to last an eternity in silence as they finally reached the correct floor. As Kara exited in a rush, she stubbed her toe on the opening doors and hopped out as Barry followed.

"Damnit," Kara cursed as Barry looked her over.

"Come on, I'll carry you," Barry decided as Kara didn't argue, he picking her up as they moved to her room just off to the elevator, Kara handing Barry the key card to open the door before carrying her over the threshold.

They froze.

"Not a sign!" Kara repeated quickly, jumping down onto the floor as Barry remained stuck to the spot. "And Alex is gone… there's a note…" she'd saw the note on Alex's recently made bed. "'Gone to find Cisco and apologize. Be back later – Alex'," she read aloud. "She must be feeling… Barry?"

Barry hadn't moved; he was looking at Kara though with an odd expression on his face.

"Not a sign…" Barry echoed quietly, "unless it is…"

"What?" Kara asked, butterflies erupting in her stomach again as he grinned wryly.

"What if these are signs… but not to get married," Barry stated, more clearly now. "What if you moved in with me?"

There was silence at this as Kara contemplated Barry's suggestion, Alex's letter fluttering from her hands to the floor.

"Me…. move in with you?" Kara asked quietly.

"Yeah," Barry stated, feeling more confident now. "There are plenty of jobs for your skillset here, you just graduated college, and my apartment gets very lonely."

"Alex…?" Kara started.

"Is a big girl and can live without her sister, unless she wants to move here too," Barry reasoned. "Although she can find her own place."

"Okay," Kara stated as Barry cocked his head at this response.

"Okay?" Barry asked, unsure what this meant.

"Okay!" Kara stated more forcefully, moving over to Barry. "I will move in with you," she giggled as she jumped into Barry's arms, the pair kissing happily as Kara didn't have to worry about her future or her life. She felt certain about this instantly. It made sense. She was going to move to Vegas with Barry and live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Our new challenge.
> 
> The Prompt: Kara and Barry decide to spontaneously get married in Vegas.
> 
> Rules-
> 
> The direction of the story is completely up to you. They can know each other beforehand, or meet in Vegas, but the marriage must be a spontaneous decision – and they don't necessarily need to go through with it.
> 
> You story MUST be over 500 words. There is no upper limit. It can be as long as you want.
> 
> You have until the new year – January 2021 – to complete and put the challenge up on FanFiction and/or Archive. Please let us know when you do by sending us a link.
> 
> Please comment, Kudos and even enter the challenge yourselves ❤️👍🏼


End file.
